Digimon Offscreen Adventure
by Aurellia Faun
Summary: Not everything the DigiDestined do is where we can see them. Not everything focuses on Tai. And not everything is as it seems... companion story to Digimon Offscreen Adventure Zero Two.
1. Chapter 1

Joe sighed. It was Mimi's turn to carry the bag that held the emergency food supply, but the younger girl was nowhere in sight. She was probably off with her friends somewhere.

"Hey, Sora, have you seen Mimi?" he asked. "She disappeared after breakfast and I haven't been able to find her."

Sora thought for a moment. "I think she went down to the woods, she said she left her hat there or something. Why, did she take your sweater again?"

"No, one of the counselors told me I should give this to her," Joe replied, holding up the bag. "Thanks! I'll go see if she's still there."

"Good luck!"

The bag was starting to feel really heavy, but Joe ran anyways, waving back at Sora as he did so. Mimi could have been in the woods, but he never found out. The sudden snow shower completely distracted him from his task. And did he mention it was summer? There was no way that it should be snowing. But it was. As it snowed harder, Joe ran back up the steps as fast as he could, into one of the cabins. "Did you guys-" he started, before realizing that they'd obviously all noticed the snow. "Never mind."

Mimi had apparently found her hat; she was pulling it down further over her ears. "Brrr, it's so cold! How long do we have to stay here?"

"I dunno, but that snow sure looks like fun!" Tai said. "I hope they let us go back outside soon. I'm bored."

"Let's play a game," Sora suggested. "Anyone have a deck of cards?" Joe blinked. How many people were in this cabin, anyways? He counted: Mimi, Tai, Sora, ... Izzy, no surprise there; Matt and TK, and himself.

Mimi rummaged through her bag. "There's one in here somewhere... here you go!" Sora dealt out the cards to the six of them minus herself, removing the twos of hearts, diamonds, and clubs. (Izzy was fiddling with his laptop and muttering, so they assumed that he wasn't playing). They received ten cards each.

"Who here knows how to play _Gonin-Kan_?" Everyone's hands went up, except TK's.

"I'll explain it," Matt volunteered. "Okay, so for scoring; only the face cards and the ace have a point value. Everything else is worth nothing. The joker is special; it's always the strongest card, but you can't play it on the first or last trick.

"The game is made up of rounds; they last for up to three deals by the same player, Sora. The dealer's team has to win all three deals by having more than eight scoring cards. The other team is whoever has the ace of clubs with whoever has the joker. One of the players on the team of two leads by saying '_Iku_' or lets his partner lead by saying '_Koi_'. The other players have to follow suit if they can, or play anything if they can't. If the team of two wins the deal, the round is over and we move on to the next one. Got it? If you need help, you can ask me while we play."

TK looked at his cards. "I think so... I have the ace of clubs. Who's got the joker?" he asked. Everyone looked down at their cards.

Joe checked his hand. "I do." Other than the joker, though, it wasn't very good. "_Koi._"

So TK played the first card. They lost the first deal, but once TK got the hang of it they did pretty well, managing to win the last deal. "Alright," Sora said, "now the teams change. Mimi, you're dealer."

The game went on for two more rounds, until an announcement came on over the loudspeaker. "Attention, campers: the canoe races have been cancelled, and it is now safe to head on back outside!" The kids cheered. Joe stayed back to help Mimi pick up her cards, looking up when Tai said something that sounded suspiciously like a bad joke.

Once they got everything cleaned up, they headed outside too, leaving Izzy alone in the cabin. The kids played around for a few minutes, but stopped when they saw something that looked like an aurora. Even Izzy came outside for that. Then more weird stuff happened. Glowing meteors rained down from the sky... or, at least they looked like meteors. It turned out to be some kind of digital devices. A wall of water picked up the seven kids. Joe heard Mimi yell something about cheerleading camp, then the water seemed to dissolve into colors before going black...

"Joe? Joe! Wake up!" a voice called. Joe didn't recognize it at all, but opened his eyes. He was alone... except for a gray and orange creature. "You all right, Joe?" it asked. Joe did the only logical thing that he could; he screamed and ran away as fast as his legs could carry him.

It was by pure chance that he managed to find the others. "This thing won't stop following me!" he yelled. He then noticed the other creatures next to his friends. "Wh-What are they?"

All of the creatures (including "his", the one with no sense of personal space) chorused, "We're Digimon! Digital monsters!"

Tai introduced everybody to the Digimon and vice versa (the creature that was following Joe was named Pukamon, or something like that), then Mimi came running and screaming from a gigantic red beetle. The entire group ran, then went to plan B... run again! Unfortunately, they all ran right up to the edge of a cliff. It looked like the end, but all of the little creatures suddenly attacked the beetle. "No, Bukamon!" Joe grabbed him to stop him from trying to attack the thing again.

"Letmegoletmegoletmegoletmego!" Bukamon kept repeating until he managed to break free.

"Turn around! Come back, Bukamon!" Joe yelled. More lights came down from the sky and suddenly all of the Digimon changed shape and got bigger. They attacked the beetle, but it wasn't enough and the edge of the cliff broke off...

* * *

**Author's Note: This is gonna be way harder... since barely any time passes between episodes it could end up being either the episode plus some stuff they didn't show from a different point of view or something completely different. Thanks for reading, episode two is coming soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Biyomon grabbed onto Sora as they were falling off of the cliff, but she couldn't stop them from plunging down towards the water. _No... this can't be happening... I just found her, after all these years of waiting. We can't lose each other now! _

The expected impact never came... from the water. They landed on a growing mass of fish, summoned by Gomamon. All of the other humons and Digimon landed safely as well. Kuwagamon wasn't so lucky, hitting the water with a splash that caused a tidal wave to send the DigiDestined down the river until they hit one of the banks.

One short rest break later (Biyomon was sure that her wings – she had wings now! - were going to be cramped for days.), and the humons had recovered enough to start asking questions. Apparently they weren't accustomed to digivolving where they came from, so all of the Digimon reintroduced themselves and explained the process. Biyomon tuned out a lot of the discussion about what to do next. She would go along with whatever Sora wanted to do, as long as it was reasonable. Although it didn't seem like she would have to worry about Sora making too many bad decisions.

Eventually they decided to walk back to some cliff where Tai had seen the ocean. When Patamon started flying (rather slowly), Biyomon did as well, wanting to try out her wings and maybe impress Sora at the same time. "I'm faster than that! Watch!" she said, but ended up flying just as slowly as Patamon. _Oh well, I haven't flown before, _she thought. _I just need more practice, that's all._

"Wouldn't it be faster to walk?" Sora asked. Biyomon saw the sense in that and started to walk again. There would be time to fly again later. In the meantime, she might as well learn more about her humon partner.

"Sora, I have a question. What's it like where you're from? Are there lots of other humons there?"

"We're hu_mans, _not hu_mons_, Biyomon," she replied, half-laughing. "Anyways, I guess it's pretty cool back home. Right now it's summer, so it's warm outside and it rains a lot. There's tons of other people too, and in our city alone there's more than ten million!"

Biyomon nodded, though she didn't understand all of what her friend was talking about. "Sounds like a nice place!"

"It sure is. Maybe you can - " Sora began before noticing something strange on the beach. "What are all these phone booths doing here?"

All of the humans (or as they sometimes referred to themselves, children,) ran into separate booths to call their "parents", whatever those were. After establishing that they weren't going to work, the group went back to figuring out what to do next, which mostly involved seeing if anyone had food. It turned out that Joe had enough for the children to eat for three days. The Digimon had all rushed to assure them that they could find their own food.

Then out of nowhere, Shellmon attacked. Without stopping to think about how much energy she had, Biyomon charged him with the others. Unfortunately, she hadn't had any food recently so her attack didn't work. In fact, the only one who had had food was Agumon, who did something that no one had expected: he digivolved into Greymon. Greymon fought Shellmon off, but he didn't destroy the hostile Digimon. Soon the excitement was over, and the children gave the rest of the food to their Digimon. Biyomon ate, but it didn't feel right to take the food. Still, she had to be ready to protect Sora in case Shellmon showed up again or something worse attacked.

Once the Digimon had finished eating, the group moved out again. Nobody had any idea where they were going, but as long as she was with Sora, Biyomon didn't care where they ended up.

* * *

**Author's note: This... took way too long to write for 600 words. It's possibly the shortest chapter of anything I've ever posted on here. The next few should be longer, though. To be honest, not much happened in Episode Two to begin with. I personally don't think that I'll be trying to write from one of the Digimon's perspectives very often. Probably the next time it'll be the seven of them as a group. Next up: Episode three, when something... or other... happened... It'll probably be from TK's point of view, or Mimi's because why not. Until next time!**


End file.
